1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of membrane technology, and more particularly to a preparation method of perfluorinated polymer hollow fiber membrane.
2. Description of Related Arts
As a new separation technology, the membrane separation technology now has been widely applied in the fields of chemical industry, energy, medicine, and water treatment. Along with the gradually expanded application field of the membrane, newer and higher requirements are raised to the membrane material, wherein the membrane is not only required to have high selectivity and permeability, but is also required to have sufficiently high mechanical strength, chemical resistance, and thermostability.
The perfluorinated polymer has a structure of complete fluorination, which provides the perfluorinated polymer with some excellent characteristics, such as chemical resistance, thermostability, low friction, non-adhesion, and electrical insulating property. In addition, comparing the perfluorinated polymer with polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), the perfluorinated polymer can be processed with melting method, and now has been widely applied in the fields of national defense, electronic product, chemical industry, and machinery manufacture. The perfluorinated polymer, as an excellent membrane-formed material, has received more and more researchers' attentions. However, the surface energy of the perfluorinated polymer is relatively low which induces the poor hydrophilicity. When the perfluorinated polymer is used as the membrane for water-treatment, the membrane fouling is easy to be caused, which plugs the membrane pore, so the membrane is difficult to be washed. To some extent, the application field of the perfluorinated polymer hollow fiber membrane is limited.